gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gantz Equipment
This article deals with the equipment found in the Gantz manga. Some of it was also featured in the Anime. The information will not be valid in the Gantz game, as most things from the manga are not featured there, and the game added a large number of special weapons(grenades, etc) not seen in the series at all. After everyone's arrival, and before being sent out on the mission, the Gantz ball opens, sending out three racks from it to the back and side walls. In these, the hunters find three types of guns, the controllers, and cases with their suits in them. Additional equipment, such as the vehicles and swords, or items earned from the hundred point menu, can be found in side rooms that unlock when the ball opens. The hunters can take home any equipment they wish, and use them as they see fit, as long as they don't bring attention towards Gantz. Standard equipment Basic suit When the Gantz ball opens, the rack that appears at the back of Gantz contains cases with everyone's names on them. Inside, they find a skin-tight bodysuit which is attuned to the individual's body and can only be utilized by that specific Hunter. These suits provide the wearer with incredible strength, speed, endurance, and the ability to jump very high, as well as land without problems thanks to the shoes, which are seen to release a white smoke to cushion one returning from a high jump.Volume 2, chapter 18, page 86. The suit also provides the hunter with an almost impenetrable protection to his/her body, even to the head, which is fully exposed. Large caliber bullet rounds to the face do not leave so much as a bruise.Chapter 120 Izumi shoots Kurono repeatedly with a regular gun It should be noted, however, that the suit only seems to protect from conventional attacks such as bullets and punches as well as normal swords and the Gantz swordsChapter 166 page 5 Izumi gets hit by a sword it simply breaks Chapter 177 page 10 Izumi hits Sakata with the sword while his suit is still active we see him in the next chapter without a scratch Chapter 181 page 16 Izumi hits Kurono while his suit is active he too has no scratch Chapter 188 page 14 a serial killer stabs Sakurai with a knife but he blocks the tip of the knife with his open hand Chapter 232 page 7 Hikawa (Host Samurai) hits Izumi with his sword but we don't see any blood Chapter 238 page 16 Katou blocks Hikawa swords, his sharp side, with his open hand the only exceptions being so far are the swords of Kanon boss of the Buddha arc and the two Yokai from the Osaka arc who try to kill Hikawa all three of them have swung their swords with much greater force and speed, but does not seem to do anything for other slicing attacks like from a laser or certain acids. When in full use, the suits' artificial muscles expand, making the Hunter appear larger. The suits also allow the wearer to easily lift over fifty times their weight and jump well over thirty feet high. However, the amount of damage it can sustain is limited. Should the suit receive too many powerful impacts without time to recover, the "caps" along the suit will break, releasing the essential substance that powers it, rendering it as useful as ordinary clothes. One can also attack the caps directly and release the fluid that powers it, as seen done by the VampiresChapter 159, page 79 and Izumi on different occasions. It should also be noted that attacks from the X-gun or X-rifle, will destroy the caps and render the suit useless. The suit's limit of power also varies on the user: the stronger the person the stronger the suit. Emotional stress can also damage the suit. Controller Called a controller in the Gantz manual, it is commonly referred to as a radar throughout the series, although it has other functions. It is a device used to track the targets, displaying the targets as well as fellow team mates on its screen. However, the marker on the radar is not very precise, and has created many situations in which the Hunters ran into trouble pinpointing the exact number and location of the targets. These are found in one of the weapon racks that is revealed when the Gantz ball opens. They allow for the changing of someone's frequency, rendering them invisible to those not on the same frequency. This allows them to turn invisible to other people. The two Pin-like button's on the end of the opposite side to the big round activation button allow for switching between frequencies, which can also expose the user to the outside world as explained during the Ring and Tae Mission. Clothes you wear on your suit, weapons you hold, and even people that don't have a suit stay invisible as long as they hold onto the cloaked person. Vampires can counter this effect by wearing special glasses or contacts designed for this purpose. The boss monster in the Temple mission has been shown to be able to see a person even when they were invisible Gantz chapter 85, page 55., as has a powerful alien in the Osaka mission. It's also shown that the cloaking field can also be disrupted temporarily via enemies attacking or firing the Y-Gun. They also display the time left in a mission and display the boundaries of the mission area which no Hunter can pass through unharmed. The Controller has unlimited energy reserves as long as it's connected to a functional suit without it run's out on battery unless it's recharged or a new mission begins. X-gun The X-gun is a small handgun-sized weapon, that gets its name from the four protrusions around the barrel that spread out like an "X" when fired. The X-gun uses compressed energy as its ammo. The energy travels until it is absorbed by something, then it explodes inside the target after a delay. One drawback to this weapon is that it has a significant time delay between the trigger(s) being pressed and the compressed energy having any physical effect on the target, during which the enemy can dodge it, use an object as a shield, or kill the wielder. It features an X-ray monitor in the back. Later in the manga, the X-ray device is revealed to be part of a lock-on system that can target multiple enemies at once. It has an oddity shared by the X-Shotgun: it has two triggers. The upper trigger is pulled by the pointer finger, causing the gun to lock onto a target displayed on the monitorChapter 133 page 52. The lower trigger fires the weapon on the target, even if the gun is no longer facing that directionChapter 133 page 53. To fire it in a running battle, one must pull both triggers simultaneously. There is also a dial at the top which can be used to affect the explosive level of the blast.Gantz chapter 119, page 4. X-shotgun This weapon is similar to the X-Gun in almost every respect in terms of functionality. However, the X-Shotgun is meant for longer range, has higher accuracy, and a sniper scope. In the Buddhist Temple mission, a hunter named Jyuzo Togo who was equipped with this weapon, stated that its range is at least one kilometer.volume 6 chapter 67 page 160 The official Gantz manual refers to it as the X-Shotgun, but in the anime it is referred to as a rifle. In the Tae hunting mission, Kurono first demonstrates the ability of this weapon to lock onto multiple targets, and then fire at all of them at once.183 Y-gun The Y-gun is a handgun that has the same lock-on capabilities of the X-Gun, but rather than fire out an explosive payload, it instead launches three "laser anchors" connected by ropes. This wraps around the target, securely tying them up, before the anchors are buried into the ground. Once this is done, the target can be sent away, by the same fax-like method Gantz uses to transfer the hunters to and from missions. It is not known if they are simply sent and never made to reappear anywhere else, or sent off to some unknown location where they presumably die. In the Temple mission, Katou used a Y-gun on the alien boss, who then ejected his head from the body, and then ejected himself and formed a new body. Even after the separated head has finished being sent away, we see the old body itself being sent also, showing that in the manga, once a target has been locked onto, cutting off the top does not stop the rest from being sent as well. The rule is different in the anime, when that same boss just cut off the very top of his head, and that got sent and not the rest of him. Both triggers are pulled to fire a snare. Individually the top trigger on the Y-gun is used for locking on, while the bottom is for initiating the "send." This weapon gets its name from the "Y"-shaped barrel that the net launches from. It has been shown that if the alien is strong enough, it can break free of the net, as is usually the case in the later manga chapters. Gantz sword The only melee weapon revealed so far. It is a katana-like weapon that is usually in a closed hilt-only state. When in use, an incredibly sharp blade extends from the hilt. It can extend without loss of durability and it is unknown if its length is limited; currently it has only been extended to roughly 30 feet. The swords are seen scattered amongst the floor in the same room as the Monobikes, which only unlocks after the Gantz ball opens up. None of the current Tokyo Gantz team members knew of this until after Izumi appeared before the Dinosaur mission. After that mission, others are shown with swords as well. The Gantz sword can be used while in stealth mode, even when at maximum reach. The only time that the sword is shown to break is during the Italy mission when Kurono and Kato use it to attack two Roman Statue Aliens.chapter 165 Gantz bike A type of monowheel, with a seat for a driver and a rider, its own radar, and the ability to go into stealth mode. It can travel at great velocity. It made its first appearance before the start of the Dinosaur mission. There are two standard Gantz Bikes seen in the side room. 100 point Menu, Option 2 Equipment There is no mention of how many times one must get the hundred point menu, before some equipment appears, or if the Z-gun gets a power up for each hundred points as a character in the series suggested. All that is known is that hunters who are said to have gotten a hundred points on numerous occasions, have better equipment. Z-Gun In chapter 296, it's revealed that the Z-GunChapter 344 page 1 is the first weapon you receive once you pick Option 2 from the 100 point menu. In chapter 247, the weapon is shown in use for the first time. It seems to apply severe gravitational force in a circular area and force everything within range of the shot to slam into the ground or be flattened, even a few inches of the floor below the shot is cut out. Some powerful enemies have been shown to survive multiple blasts with this weapon. Exceptionally strong enemies have been shown to partially resist the gravity effect with sheer, brute strength — reading the manga closely, it can be noticed that this happens because the weapon must be charged: if you press the trigger for a long time, the "gravity smash" will be stronger. If you repeatedly shoot it without charging, the "gravity smash" is weak. The Z-Gun doesn't appear to have a time-lag. Hard suit In chapter 270 it was revealed than the more advanced Gantz suit is called the Hard Suit. It is a gorilla shaped suit, with many tentacle-like cables on the back.Chapter 268 page 25 It is far stronger and much more resistant than the normal Gantz suit. It has a built in X-ray scanner, a beam weapon that fires out of its palms, and sharp swords protruding out from the back of the elbows. It completely conceals the body of the wearer, leaving no point in which a psychic attack may rip someone apart. The wearer can also unhook their arms from the larger robotic arms so they can use weapons and equipment. In chapter 316 it is shown that a Hunter can use pieces of the suit such as the arms without having to wear the entire suit. Flying Gantz Bike Similar in appearance to the standard Gantz Bike, the flying bike has an additional horizontal black ring around the vehicle.Chapter 269 It is a totally different vehicle, and not just one of the two Gantz Bike each Gantz team has access to, with an added flying ring, as evident by the fact that the Osaka team has its two Gantz Bike seen on the ground, before another member arrives with his flying one. Gantz Mech A building-sized robot controlled by a hunter on a modified flying Gantz bike. The mech is controlled by the cables on the back of the advanced Gantz Suit while sitting on its "head". Nurarihyon mission in chapter 269. It can also move around in stealth mode, invisible to all. Trivia Until an official name was given to the Z-Gun in the manga (although it was already named in the Gantz manual), it was often referred by fans as the "H-Gun", because of its similarities in shape with the letter H and the fact that two other guns are named after letters they are shaped like. References Gantz manga. The official Gantz Manual. Navigation